For a Stronger Bond
by HimitsuXHimitsu
Summary: she's stuck watching over the surviving uchiha and he's no great help to her either. kakashioc kakashixoc you name it!
1. The incident

Random Notes: Hi well, no pairings in this fic yet, I think it will depend on the reviews, assuming I get any and whatnot. This could end up just a SakuSasuNaru friendship or …yeah well…right ok. I wish this was in 2nd person point of view but if I wrote it that way ffnet would come back and bite me in the ass.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto because I am not Masashi Kishimoto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**For a Stronger Bond**

Summary: I am the bond that holds team seven together. Like glue at first I am noticeable and it is comforting to know it is holding things together, but after a while it becomes invisible, but it will stay there, always. Friendship is forever.

**Chapter One**

Five years ago I was a girl that had no relation to Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, or Haruno Sakura. Their existence was known to me, yes, as anbu it was necessary. I was personally trained by the Hokage and no one else knew my origin. Heck even I didn't know my origin.

At 16 years old I moved to an apartment near the famed Uchiha household. Going to and from work I acknowledged their power and presence. Once as I was returning from work, the Lord Uchiha's wife saw my wounds and offered to tend to them. She offered and I was much obliged. The house soon became a common stop for me, sometimes I brought a gift from a mission in a foreign land or news from the village.

Occasionally I saw glimpses of the sons. Of course I knew Uchiha Itachi, him being anbu captain and all but we never said a word to each other save for commands during missions. I saw him some times, always training. I saw even less of the younger Uchiha son. From the mother I learned he was seven, brilliant, not quite up to Itachi's level at his age but still had a rather promising future.

Then the fateful day arrived.

Returning from a mission I noticed smoke coming from the Uchiha household. Entering the grounds I raced to the main entrance and kicked down the sliding door only to be sickened by a gruesome sight. Bodies lay strewn all over the floor in pools of dark red blood.

In the hall I found the Lord Uchiha's and his wife's bodies mutilated beyond recognition, their eyes were still open in their last moments of horror. A sharp pain jabbed in my stomach as tried not to throw up. The boys, where were the sons? The smoke was engulfing my body and the fire was spreading rapidly.

In the last room of the house I found who I was looking for, but I wished I didn't. I fell to my knees in utter shock. Captain Uchiha Itachi stood there; bloody kunai in hand, and Uchiha Sasuke was backed into a corner. The feeling of enragement washed over me and I saw red.

Captain Itachi turned to stare at me with his torturous sharingan eyes and then muttered to his brother, "You're so weak, not even worth killing."

He walked toward the door, pausing for just a second beside my kneeling, disbelieving figure to give me a small sadistic smile before continuing on his way. I would have liked to tell Sasuke that it would be ok, but that would be a lie. How could it be ok? How could anything be ok?

My stare was met with his tearful glare and then I spoke in a wavering voice, "Sasuke, do you know who I am?"

Sasuke knew, he had seen me at the house and had been secretly delighted with the odd and beautiful items that I had brought back from my missions. He had spied on me whenever he could from eyeholes to a crack between the door and the wall.

He tried but couldn't speak and did not move when I approached him. I rested my hand on his forehead to calm him. He was visibly shaking now, and coughing from the fire. There was a large crash in a nearby room and a man appeared. He had the Konoha anbu uniform. I gathered Sasuke in my arms and took a fighting stance, glaring at the man suspiciously; after all if Captain Itachi betrayed us, why couldn't he? The man offered his hand in aid and before I could grasp it the smoke overwhelmed me and I fell to the floor, still clutching on to the boy.

I woke up in the hospital three days later, in white sheets and white walls and a blinding white light. There was a hose over my nose and mouth. My arms and legs were bandaged where there were bruises and burns. My dark violet hair was wildly strewn on the pillow. The father to me that I never had was there. I tore the breathing device from my mouth and freed my arms of the IV needles.

"Hokage. Captain Itachi he–" my words came out in a mad rush but I was silenced with a wave of the Hokage's hand.

"I know."

"And the boy, Uchiha Sasuke?"

"He is in a special wing of the hospital for intensive care and psychological help. The rest of the Uchihas…are dead."

"Does he have any friends he can stay with?"

"Yes, the Hyuuga family has offered to take the guardianship."

"Tch, the Hyuugas? He'll run."

"What about you, Yumi?"

"What about me?"

"Sources tell me that you had a friendship with the Uchiha's wife, is that correct?"

"If you want to call it that."

"Sasuke knows you."

"The hell he knows me. I have not ever talked to him and I'm just as much as a stranger to him as anyone else."

"He needs someone to take care of him. Someone responsible and can take care of herself well."

"You're not referring to me right? Because I can't be a guardian."

"Why not I think it is a brilliant idea."

We turned to see who had interrupted our conversation.

The hokage smiled, "Ah, Hatake Kakashi, come to visit Sasuke?"

"Not really, nothing really to do, so I stopped by to see how the wounded anbu was doing."

Hatake Kakashi, a tall, mysterious man who also worked as anbu. He had a dark face mask that covered half his face and his forehead protector was tied purposely askew. He was 21 years old, and a favorite of the Hokage. After further investigation I found he was a closet pervert that enjoyed reading Icha Icha Paradise books and was also known as Sharingan Kakashi, for his mysterious sharingan eye.

I hopped out of bed and into a pair of sandals before sliding open the door of my room and leaving without a word. I began to make my way to the intensive care center when I noticed a familiar chakra following behind me. I glanced back and then sped up. It was Kakashi.

I found the room that Sasuke was staying in and entered before closing the door behind me…and locking it. Sasuke was sitting staring forward into space. He looked exhausted and in pain. I seated myself on the edge of the bed.

"Hi. Remember me?" I said softly. He turned to look at me.

"Mom's friend."

"That's correct. My name is Yumi."

"Yumi." He repeated the name softly to himself before sighed deeply.

We sat in silence until it was broken by a racking sob and cough. Sasuke was struggling to keep himself from crying.

"Sasuke…"

"I HATE HIM! WHY DID HE DO IT?!" Sasuke cried out.

"He betrayed you. He betrayed all of us." I told him.

"I'll kill him." Sasuke growled to himself.

"Er… that's nice." I said haltingly. There was the sound of 'ong' and Kakashi appeared. His visible eye curved up as he smiled. Sasuke ignored him and turned his head to stare at me. My hand was once again place comfortingly on his head and he lay down and closed his eyes. Kakashi grinned and then nodded approvingly.

"You'll make a great guardian."

"…" I shook my head and turned to gaze at the sleeping Sasuke.

The sliding door opened and I looked up. "Hyuuga-san." We both acknowledged him with courtesy. The man entered and then stared at Sasuke. I could tell there was disgust hidden behind his eyes. Sasuke woke and sat up, angry at himself for allowing someone to enter the room without his knowing.

"Put on your shoes and let's go." The man stated before turning away.

Sasuke looked confused. "Go…where to?"

Kakashi spoke, "You're going to be living with Hiashi-san from now on…" He stopped at Sasuke's downfallen face.

Sasuke looked at me and I nodded. He shook his head. Kakashi looked at me pleadingly.

"What?" I asked irritatedly. I wasn't going to be pushed into being a responsible person, no way! Kakashi said nothing but continued to stare at me so I stood up and turned away. I helped Sasuke into a robe and then patted his head. He looked at me sullenly as I walked him to the door and to Hiashi. He whispered a small thanks to me and the two departed.

"Tsk tsk tsk." Kakashi appeared from behind. I growled and punched his arm. "OW!" I rolled my eyes.

"SIGH you're such a baby."

"It's not too late you know, they're still in view."

"Of COURSE it's not too late because it was never the right time!" I stormed off, too confused to think of anything else. I remember running to a noodle shop. I sat there for a while by myself and I watched Kakashi run by the shop, obviously in pursuit of me. Presently a very loudmouthed brat showed up. He had spiky mussed yellow hair and he was about Sasuke's age. He had bright blue eyes and well, a big mouth. He squinted which must have made people wonder how he could see. Strange whisker like scars marked his cheeks on both sides. He was obviously vying for a free meal from the noodle man. After several minutes of arguing some of the customers were getting irritated. They called him names and told him off. Geesh where were his parents? Then it struck me, that kid there was Uzumaki Naruto, accidentally infamous for having the kyuubi sealed within him. Naruto sighed before turning around and was about to leave when…

"Wait!"

Everyone turned to stare at me. "Uh…well um…, hey kid I'll buy you noodles!"

Naruto turned to stare at me in adoration. "Really really really?!!!!" Why not? I mean an anbu job pays well, and I don't usually spend much so I have a lot saved up. We sat side by side and placed our orders.

Naruto was smiling wildly. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! What's your name?!"

"Yumi."

Satisfied at the short answer he dove deeper. "Hey Yumi why are you so nice?"

"What? Oh…I don't know about being nice; it was kind of a spur of the moment thing." Naruto smiled and nodded although I wasn't quite sure he understood.

"How come I've never seen you here before?"

"Well I…"

"YOU'RE A NINJA!" I guess he spotted my forehead protector that was tied around my waist.

"Uh…yea. I'm part of the anbu."

"Really?! That's really cool. You know, I'm going to be the hokage one day."

"Sure, good luck."

"Really?"

"…uh no I was just kidding?" I said sarcastically, unfortunately Naruto didn't catch the sarcasm so his face drooped. I rolled my eyes, never known to be soft, but sighed and said, "I was just kidding when I said I was just kidding." Whoa…I don't think he really registered that but I guess from my tone he got the gist of it because he perked right back up.

After we ate, I got up to leave. "I'll see ya around, take care of yourself kid, ok?" Naruto beamed and nodded.

"Now, what kind of guardian are you? Buying a poor boy lunch and making him feel happy by talking with him when no one else is?"

I turned and found Kakashi smiling, apparently he had watched the whole scene.

"What do you have against me?" He asked when I glared at him.

"Leave me alone." I muttered and walked away. Unfortunately for me, he followed.

"But…"

I burst out in frustration, "Look, why are you so keen on me doing this? Why don't YOU do this?"

"Because he needs a _good_ role model."

"Good point. Wait that's not the point!" I fumed. Kakashi laughed.

"Well…the hokage has a proposition for you."

"What. I'm listening."

"Well it's more of an order, a mission per se."

"What is it? Was there sighting of the Mist nins again?"

"Uh…no, your mission, which you will be given extra money for, is to take care of the Uchiha!" Kakashi beamed and gave a thumbs-up sign.

"You say it like it's a good thing."

"You say it like it's a bad thing."

I glared at Kakashi but agreed, "Ok, if you leave me alone then I'll go take guardianship of the kid."

Kakashi pouted, "What? I can't visit my friend anymore?"

"What? Who said we were friends? We are simply both anbu, and otherwise we have no connections."

"I saved your life."

"CHOKE! You were the anbu that found the kid and I in the Uchiha house?!"

"Yep."

"Don't I feel like a bitch."

"Aw don't be that way, just take care of him and everything will be paid back in full!"

"Alright."

Kakashi waved and then turned and began to walk away.

"By the way," I stated. He stopped walking. "Thank you."

He turned back, smiled and then poofed away. I groaned and rubbed my temples. I was going to get an ulcer very soon.

**The next morning…**

I dressed in a nice light blue kimono and brushed my unruly hair. There was a knock at the door. I opened it and pretended to gag. It was Kakashi. "Yeah?"

He smiled, "Very nice. Well, I thought it would make you feel better if I went with you to claim Sasuke."

"Pfft. Yeah right, you probably think I can't hold my own against Hiashi if he refuses to give up Sasuke. Well it's not how you think it's gonna be. I bought the apartment room that is above mine for Sasuke to live in. I'll check up on him from time to time but that's about it. I mean look at Naruto, he doesn't need anyone."

"Doesn't he?" Kakashi asked softly. I ignored the question and proceeded to walk toward the Hyuuga household.

I knocked on the door and called out Hiashi's name. The door opened and a shy looking girl peeked out. "S-s-sorry he w-went out, miss."

I smiled, she seemed like a nice looking girl. "I was wondering if Uchiha Sasuke is here?"

The girl smiled and blushed, "Yes, he is here, I'll go get him."

"Thank you."

"Complete opposite of you." Observed Kakashi.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I growled.

Kakashi hummed to himself, "Well, she's shy, and _nice_."

I ignored the emphasis on the word "nice" and continued to wait. After a while Sasuke appeared. He was in a white yukata and he still looked exhausted from the last time I saw him. There were rings under his eyes and he was paler than usual. Kakashi smiled and waved, "Good morning Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke glared at Kakashi but relaxed a bit when he saw me. I said nothing but tried to look gentler. Kakashi noticed my lack of words and spoke for me. "Aw, Yumi-chan has been really nice and she bought you a place to stay in her apartment so she can take care of you if you need it. Wouldn't you like that?"

Sasuke nodded.

We got settled down. I bought two sets of groceries every time I went shopping and clothes when I saw some on sale. I walked him to the academy and I walked him back. It was nice, we communicated rarely but I understood him and in a way he kind of understood me. Sometimes I would invite him to my apartment for a meal but I taught him how to cook and he caught on pretty well. I guess you could call us friends. All the while I knew Kakashi was watching both of us. Damn him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Random Notes: Um well next chapter I will enter Sakura into the story and then we can finally get rolling…that is…if I get reviews…enough to yell at me to get off my lazy ass and update . Peace. And if you REALLY want to, though I doubt you do. If you see me on aim… you can yell at me there too! Angel Suzuka 13


	2. Ninja Madness

A/n: I kno all the reviewers of the first chapter want to ahem KILL me for taking three months…:cough cough: I guess I was focusing a little more on my "Tarot Cards Never Lie". Anyways…I'd like to thank:

Midei

JapanAnimeGirl

animgurl1o1

Icedragon316

Rurikat

Rock lee shroom

Amanda

Spellcasterz

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Two

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple months have passed since the incident. Sasuke hasn't really opened up to anyone about it yet. Today I had the day off because it was the annual chuunin exams and I wasn't put on guard duty. Sure they were fun to watch, but then it gets tiring when the older more experienced ninjas that sit beside me during the match nitpick at every mistake the genins make.

Not having much to do, and not really motivated to train, I lounged around in my living room trying to find a good position on my couch to read a book. After I tried lying on my stomach, my back, upside down with knees hooked over the back of the couch, and other odd positions, soft knocking at my door surprised me. Trying in vain to get up gracefully and quickly, which ended up me falling flat on my face and knocking the lamp on my table over, I answered the door.

It was Sasuke.

"Uh…hey…Sasuke. Everything ok?"

He nodded and it seemed like he was trying to ask me something.

"Um…you want to come in?"

Sasuke looked slightly relieved as he entered the apartment. He had been here multiple times if just for a meal or light conversation. He sat down on the couch.

"You want something to drink?"

Sasuke shook his head. So I sat down across from him in an armchair and waited. I didn't stare at him because I don't think I would have appreciated eyes burrowing into me while I am thinking either.

After a while, having watched me closely, Sasuke spoke up.

"……….."

Or at least I think he said something but it was so quiet I couldn't hear him.

"Sorry can you say that again a little bit louder please?"

Sasuke flushed, "I want to go watch the chuunin exams."

I understood perfectly why he had come to me. Children weren't allowed to watch the matches out of fear of it being too violent for them. Then again, the whole village is dedicated to ninjas and whatnot.

"So…you want me to jeopardize my job as anbu to sneak you in so that you can watch two people fight?"

Sasuke's face fell as he began to mumble an apology.

"I'm sor-"

"OK! Let's go!"

Sasuke looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah come on." I smiled widely, although the smile did not look as genuine as I hoped. I offered a hand and he took it. Pulling him off of the couch, we hurriedly left for the stadium so that we wouldn't miss the first match. I had put on a large trench coat and a hat with a low rim so that it covered my eyes.

At the entrance I told Sasuke about my plan. He seemed rather excited. I guess he wasn't allowed to cause mischief around the house when he was younger. He put his arms around my neck and wrapped his legs around my waist. Then I pulled on the trench coat and buttoned it, unfolding the collar so that it reached my ears, so that it looked like I was pregnant.

"Can you breathe?" I whispered

"Yes." Came a small muffled voice.

Alright here we go. Surprisingly I made it pretty far without anyone stopping me. Suddenly a hand descended on my shoulder and I jumped. Sasuke stifled a yelp and buried his face into my clavicle. I turned around slowly and smiled fakely, "Yes?"

It was one of my anbu partners. I prayed to god that he didn't recognize me.

Lucky for me, he wasn't as smart as I thought he was because he offered his hand and said, "Watch your step ma'am."

"Thank you." I said in a high-pitched soft voice which was definitely not me. Sasuke subdued a laugh. The anbu helped me into a seat before leaving to do whatever he had to do with a, "Take care of yourself and congratulations with the baby." Ha, the sucker had guard duty, I mused to myself before I remembered that Sasuke was still clinging to me.

"Can I come out now?" Came his soft voice.

"Yeah." I laughed taking off the horribly hot trench coat and letting Sasuke down. He was pretty light for a seven year old. Sasuke sat down close next to me as the match began. Some of the spectators that were sitting around us merely glanced at us and returned their attention to the match. I only knew too well that when they were younger they had also snuck in to watch the matches.

The matches weren't too exciting. The genin weren't particularly a strong batch this year. There were a lot fewer matches. I'm guess that the first two tests took out the lot of them. Soon the matches ended. None of the genin were chosen to be chuunin. Oh well, I guess another year would do it.

Suddenly I heard someone call out my name. "Hey Yumi!"

Whipping around, I saw Kakashi making his way over. With a yelp, I pulled the trench coat over Sasuke and pushed over so that he was on all fours. I put my elbow on the mound of Sasuke and coat beside me and waved to Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi."

"Pretty good matches today huh?"

"Meh, our years were better."

"Yeah. So, have you seen Sasuke recently?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Well he is supposed to be **_under_** your care." Kakashi smiled.

I ignored the emphasis, squishing down on Sasuke more.

"Yeah, well, I'll be going home soon. Bye." I waved, wiggling my fingers in farewell.

"I **_under_**stand. Well, if you need me, I'll be_ **under**_ the-"

"OK OK already." I said annoyed. Kakashi grinned giving me a 'thumbs up' sign. I pulled the trench coat off of Sasuke who was very flushed now from the heat.

"Uh…Sasuke you don't look so good are you ok?"

Sasuke fainted. Poor kid.

Kakashi smiled, "Well, I'll just be going now, I'll let the mother do her work."

"Kakashi!"

Kakashi merely grinned and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

I gently picked up the fainted boy and the trench coat and began to carry him back to our apartment.

A few hours later…

Sasuke woke up and groggily rubbed his eyes. "What happened?"

"Just a little too much heat for you."

I handed him a cup of ice cold water. "Drink." I instructed. He did so and I sat myself by the bed.

"I'm in your house." He observed.

"Yes. So…did you like the matches?"

"Yes. Thank you for taking me."

"No problem. Ok, I'm going to go make some food. Any requests?"

"Am I eating here?"

"No, I'm just asking you to request something for me to eat." I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

Sasuke smiled a little, "Sashimi…and onigiri?"

I nodded, "You want tempura with that?" I pretended to be taking an order.

"Ok."

I went to the kitchen and began to prepare the food. Sasuke came into the kitchen shortly afterward and took a seat on one of the high stools at the counter. He propped his head up with his elbows and watched me work.

I hummed softly as I beat the eggs into a yellow substance. But as I was dipping the shrimp into the mixture and flour, I heard a stifled sob. I looked up to see Sasuke almost in tears.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?"

"She used to hum when she cooked too." Sasuke said in a choppy sentence.

By 'she' I assumed he meant his mom. Dropping the shrimp I went over and offered my shoulder for him to cry on. He surprised me by engaging a full on hug, sobbing all the while. I rubbed circles on his back, "It's alright, cry all you want."

The crying session lasted for a little while. Eventually I got everything cooked. Sasuke began to set the table for two.

"Set it for three."

Sasuke and I both looked up from what we were doing. Kakashi was standing in the doorway smiling.

"It's ok Sasuke, just set it for two, he's not eating with us."

Kakashi pouted. "After I didn't rat you out to the Hokage…"

"Oh puh-lease." I said, emphasizing on 'please'. "Plenty people saw me there and they didn't care.

Kakashi's arms found their way around me. "Please Yumi-chan?" He buried his face into my neck. Then he yelped and let go. Sasuke was standing behind us looking angry. He was holding a fork against Kakashi's butt. It would have been a lot funnier if Sasuke didn't look so annoyed. "Don't touch her." He said angrily.

I laughed and placed my hand on top of Sasuke's head. "That's right Kakashi, if you touch me Sasuke here will gut you with a fork."

Kakashi sighed as he set a third place at the table for himself.

After everyone was well fed, I offered for Sasuke to stay over. He didn't seem to want to at first but when Kakashi asked if he could take my offer, he firmly planted himself in front of me, and pointed at the door. I could live with this, my own bodyguard from the crazy anbu colleague. Ok, this works.

The next day as I was returning home from work I felt that something was terribly wrong. Suddenly I saw thick black smoke billowing out from the second floor of my apartment!

"Sasuke!" I yelled out in horror, sprinting madly toward my apartment, whose roof was now in flames.

To be continued….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Random notes: Uh…yeah… I promise I won't wait that long to update again… ''


	3. Hiashi is an ass

A/n: hi friends! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I'M SO SORRY IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN! IT WAS AP AND THEN FINALS GAAAH! But but but now I will have time to actually update! )

Thank you to my poor reviewers that had to wait…a long time XX

Dark Nadeshiko

Hellfires Fury

Rhythmic

Spellcasterz – oh crap im so sorry it has been three months again hasn't it! xT

meheeners

immashadow – I remember yoU! x

JapanAnimeGirl

Loveable-M

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Three

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I saw the rooftop of my apartment aflame, fear seized me. Horrified, I dropped everything I was carrying and sped over to my house. Smoke was billowing in thick clouds from windows.

I touched the front doorknob and hissed. The metal was extremely hot. If I were to "teleport" into my house, I could end up underneath a falling piece of flaming house and that wouldn't help either of us.

"Sasuke!" I yelled out. I could hear muffled cries from inside before they were drowned out by the collapsing of one part of the apartment. I kicked the door open and held a wet cloth over my mouth.

Taking a deep breath I entered my burning home, dodging falling pieces of concrete ceiling. I dashed up the stairs and heaving at the door to Sasuke's part of the apartment.

It wouldn't budge.

"SASUKE!" I was getting more panicky by the second. I grabbed a katana that I had downstairs on display and neatly cut through the door. I was met by a flaming inferno. I couldn't hear him making any sounds. Blindly stumbling through the flames, I searched for Sasuke.

Finally I pried open one of the closet doors and found Sasuke nearly unconscious in a corner. I collected him into my arms and held the wet cloth over his mouth. There was a sickening cracking sound as I looked up in horror to see the ceiling collapsing.

Not a second too soon I teleported out of the burning building. I sent us just outside the apartment. Other ninjas from the village were now arriving to help put out the fire.

After I managed to calm down a little I looked to see Sasuke's condition. He had a few burns and bruises and he ha a hacking cough. Whimpering slightly, Sasuke curled into my embrace.

Oh god I was so afraid, I wasn't going to let anyone know of course, but I was so afraid for his life. Tears streamed down his sooty cheeks as he buried his face into my shoulder and wrapped his small arms around me.

I sighed softly and ruffled his hair. "You ok?"

He looked up hesitantly and nodded. Together, we watched as the rest of the village salvaged what remained of our home and I found that shortly after Sasuke had nodded off in my arms.

"Where are you going to stay?"

I whirled around at the sullen serious unfamiliar voice I knew so well. "Kakashi." I nodded and acknowledged him. He was carrying all the things I had dropped in the middle of the road earlier. They had laid there, forgotten, until he saw them on his way to aid with the fire.

I thought things couldn't get any worse; apparently I was wrong.

A complaint was voiced, "This? This is how the last Uchiha is being treated!"

I turned and glared only to lower my eyes, but not my anger, respectfully. It was Hyuuga Hiashi. His berating of my care over the Uchiha continued.

"I only allowed you to take the Uchiha because I was not present at the time and I did not have the time to go around gallivanting all over Konoha to pick him up. If I had been at the house at the time, I would have never allowed you to have taken him. But now that I see how he is living, he will come with me. Do not misunderstand, I do not underestimate your abilities as a guardian Yumi, but you are an anbu and you simply do not have the time to be a sufficient caretaker of the last Uchiha. Rest assured he will have the best care at the Hyuuga household."

"Tch… among ghosts that glare and whisper about him." I muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Hyuuga-san."

Helplessly, I watched as Hiashi advanced. I felt Sasuke's hold on me tighten. I looked at him, apparently he had woke up during Hiashi's lecture and heard everything. He shook his head and then looked pleadingly at me. But what was I to do? I am a mere anbu against the strong Hyuuga clan.

Hiashi took Sasuke from me. I felt like tackling him and taking Sasuke back, I'm not sure why though. Kakashi must have seen the lost and despairing look on my face because he patted my shoulder gently and told me to come with him. I would be staying the night with him.

The next day…

I left the house early to collect what was left of my things. My anbu gear that I had been carrying with me earlier was unscathed but the rest of my house wasn't. Sadly I walked through the charred halls reminiscing what memories I had there.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, accidents happen." I said in a monotone. Kakashi was standing behind me; he took my hand.

"You know what I mean."

"It's…It's what I wanted?" I said it to reassure myself. However the statement came out as a question and it didn't reassure me or kakashi.

I quickly nodded and looked away, "It's for the best."

"Is it really?"

"I'll be at home if you need me. The hokage says it's best if you take a couple days off."

He left me there standing in my skeleton of a house pondering his question.

I was relocated to another part of Konoha. But somehow the housing was mixed up and messed up and I ended up living in the slums of Konoha. Not that it mattered. I could have a house as cozy as the one I had before and I would still feel empty.

Well…time to meet the neighbors.

I knocked on the door across the hall from mine and was rather surprised when a small boy opened the door. I recognized him as Naruto, whom I had treated to ramen so long ago. He was rubbing his eyes sleepily. That's right; it's still rather early in the morning.

He stared at me for a minute. "Hey I know you!"

I was still staring dumbfound at him.

He paused for a second and then smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I forgot your name."

"Yumi."

"Oh! I remember now! You're that nice lady who bought ramen for me last time!"

I guess he remembers stuff like that. "You want to go get ramen? My treat."

His face lit up. "OK!" he pulled on some sandals that were probably a size too big for him and closed the door locking it. I surveyed him for a minute. He was in a t-shirt and shorts. I pointed to the door.

"Jacket, NOW."

He pouted, "Fine, MOM." He stuck his tongue out and unlocked the door, returning with a rather orange jacket. Deciding not to say anything, I rolled my eyes and the two of us enjoyed a breakfast of ramen at my apartment. Because I had not the budget to restore my food supply, nor the time to go to the market, I ended up buying two large boxes of ramen from a guy that was selling it on the street corner.

After we had finished eating, Naruto asked me to take him to the park.

"Can't you get there by yourself?"

"Yeah, but but but it's so boring going there by myself!"

"…I'm an adult, don't you have any other kids to play with?"

"…"

Naruto looked slightly hurt and shook his head. Any second now I swear he's going to start bawling. I sighed and ruffled his hair, "Alright, let's go."

At the park…

Naruto ran to the swings first. "Push me Yumi!"

"You don't know how to swing?"

"Yeah…but I always see kids and their mom pushing them."

I gaped, was I really that old and mature and boring? I told him to pump his legs to swing. He looked visibly crestfallen and stared at me with those large blue eyes before I gave up and gave him a few good pushes. He was well on his way to flying off the swing. Settling back, I found a park bench and plopped myself down. I was just dozing off when loud shouts interrupted my thoughts.

"YUMI YUMI LOOK AT ME!"

I looked. Naruto flew off the swings with a jump and face planted into the grassy field in front of the swings. Shocked, I was about to run over when he pulled himself back up and laughed hysterically at his own joke before proceeding to go to the large play-toy on the playground. I raised an eyebrow and muttered to myself, "What the hell…?"

Presently more kids arrived at the playground. Once they started to arrive, Naruto ran back over to my bench and sat next to me, breathless. However I hardly noticed, for my eyes were fixed on the newest people to arrive.

Hiashi, his daughter, and Sasuke.

Sasuke saw me and his eyes were filled with something I couldn't put my finger on but shrugged. He came running and flung himself into my arms.

"Yumi." He murmured, burying his head into my shoulder. I held him like I had the day he got taken away from me. Why did I feel this happy with Sasuke here? There must be something in the water or something. I am not a parent. Not to Sasuke and not to Naruto, so what was this feeling?

"Yumi." Hiashi nodded his head towards me. "I believe you have met my daughter before. Hinata." He gestured carelessly toward the little girl.

I smiled, "I remember you, and it's very nice to meet you."

The girl nodded and smiled before looking to my side, lowering her eyes, and blushing. My eyes strayed to my side where Naruto was impatiently waiting for me to announce him. He coughed.

"Oh! And this is Naruto, he's my neighbor."

Hiashi frowned visibly and stepped in front of his daughter. "Keep him under close supervision."

I wanted to punch that ass so bad! But instead I smiled sweetly, "Yes, Hyuuga-san"

I took Naruto's hand. "Let's go."

We turned and began walking until I felt a tug on my shirt. I turned back and there was Sasuke looking at me desperately. I took his hand as well.

"What are you doing?" Hiashi grounded out.

"We're going to get ice cream; I'll bring him back to your house when we're done."

Before Hiashi could protest, I whisked the two of them off to the nearest ice cream shop. After we finished I brought Sasuke back to the house as promised.

We stood together at the main entrance with Hiashi at the door looking extremely miffed.

"Be good you hear?" I grinned and kissed Sasuke on the forehead.

He nodded obediently and hugged me one more time. After our rather long embrace, Hiashi growled for Sasuke to get inside. I let Sasuke go and watched him disappear into the house. As I was leaving I saw Hinata looking at us outside her window. Naruto and I waved to her, sending her face a wave of redness.

When I returned home I found Kakashi sitting in my house. This was bad, and I was minus one bodyguard…wait a minute.

"Aah! Naruto help me! There's a bad man in my house."

Kakashi cocked his head before he was knocked over by a blur of orange. "DON'T YOU HURT YUMI!"

Right on cue.

To be continued…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/n: Well there you go! Please review homies! SCHOOL IS OVER! CHEERS.

Deviant art account if you want to see pictures! I have a couple naruto ones… http/blackhateredblood. 


	4. The ass gets kicked

A/N::shrinks away from hated glares:…hi? Ok ok you guys must be wondering where Sakura is? When is Sakura going to enter the story? Well, the answer is…! Not in this chapter. Sorry

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Four

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a hot lazy afternoon and the inhabitants of Konoha were peacefully doing their everyday jobs. No one really wanted to work because the temperature was so suffocating, including myself.

I gazed with a bored look over at the blond boy who was currently fast asleep on my bed. The boy practically lived in my house; he visited so often. Actually I don't remember going a whole day without sharing a meal with Naruto. I even took the liberty of cleaning up a bit around HIS apartment, just so the smell wouldn't drift into my own. Sighing slightly, I returned my attention back to the report I was currently scribbling down for the Hokage. Adding the finishing touches, I decided that I should wake Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto, wake up."

Naruto sat up from his nap still half asleep, "Whuh-?"

"I'm going to go deliver my report to the Hokage ok?"

Naruto got out of bed and put on his sandals. "I want to go with you."

I cracked a grin and ruffled his hair. "Alright."

Naruto did have his uses. He kept Kakashi as far away from me as he could, sometimes resorting to nails and teeth. Ah, the man in question is outside our apartment building just now.

Kakashi smiled as he saw Naruto pulling me along down the walkway.

"Good afternoon Yumi! Naruto!"

"What do you want now?" I rolled my eyes. Kakashi always wanted something, a hot meal, a warm bed, me in my bed…which I offered him a broken arm instead, he refused.

Naruto glared visibly at Kakashi before giving a soft growl and burying his face into my side, obviously wanting to deal with Kakashi as much as I wanted to.

"I wanted to walk you to the Hokage's office so you could drop off your report."

I raised an eyebrow, "And exactly how did you know I was finishing up my report?"

Kakashi coughed and smiled, "I may have been sitting in the tree watching you from the beginning.

CRASH.

"Come on Naruto, don't look at the dead man." I smiled sweetly, taking Naruto's hand in mine. Kakashi was unconscious on the floor in front of me. Naruto and I stepped over his body and proceeded to our previous destination before we were so rudely interrupted.

After dropping off my report, Naruto asked if he could visit Hinata. I shrugged, I wasn't his mom, why was he asking me?

"Uh…why not? I'll see you in a bit then."

"But, aren't you going to come with me?"

"…Why?"

"Because…" Naruto looked forlorn as he trailed off.

"What." I asked in a exasperated tone.

"Because Hiashi-san might not let me play with her because…he…he doesn't like me."

I sighed, "Alright. You and your big blue eyes." I ruffled his hair again making him pout.

It would be a good excuse to visit Sasuke, even though he wasn't like my son or anything. Nope, not my son, not my son at all.

We arrived at the Hyuuga household and knocked on the door. The door was opened a crack and a small face peered out at us.

"Hinata-chan! My, your hair grew long." I grinned enthusiastically at the two white eyes before the door was slammed. Footsteps walking away were heard.

Silence. My eye was twitching. How rude!

Presently softer more rapid footsteps were heard as the door was flung open and a panting Hinata apologized profusely for her slowness.

"What was that all about?" I questioned.

"I'm sorry, my cousin Neji was the one who opened the door."

I blanched, "Oops…explains the long hair." Naruto was laughing loudly so I smacked him upside his head. 

"Heeeyy…ow." Naruto whined. Hinata giggled as she allowed us to come in.

"My father is not here right now, he is away training."

'The less the merrier.' I thought to myself happy that the creepy asshole wasn't present. She seated us in the main room and offered us some tea. It was then I realized that the little boy Hinata dubbed Neji was sitting with his arms folded at the table as well.

"Hey…sorry about the whole mixed gender thing." I laughed sheepishly.

I was replied with a glare. Cold, much?

"Where is Sasuke?" I asked Hinata, reaching for the iced tea that she offered me.

"He's training with my father." Replied Hinata, she set the rest of the tea down on the table quietly.

I choked on my tea. Before a serious expression overcame me. "Did the Hokage approve of this?"

"I…I don't know." Hinata was afraid, my eyes were flashing with anger.

"Where are they now?"

"At…at the training grounds in the Konoha Forest." She replied, I could tell my sudden anger scared her.

"Naruto, I'll be back. Stay with Hinata and Neji!"

Before Naruto could protest, I had finished the handseals and with leaves and wind, disappeared from the room.

At the training grounds…

"Faster!" Hiashi yelled. Sasuke was panting, tired from all the training sessions that Hiashi gave him. They were currently practicing dodging and throwing kunai. He gasped as another wave of weapons entered his line of sight. He dodged them the best he could but the intense training had taken a toll on his speed. Some of the kunai grazed his arms and face as he tried to block them with a kunai of his own.

Sasuke growled, refusing to give up. He felt his knees give out as he tried to stand up. Collapsing to the floor, he saw Hiashi, ready to send another attack.

"Pathetic, the last remaining Uchiha. Remember, the Hyuuga are strongest in Konoha."

Sasuke looked on in horror as more weapons were thrown at him. He closed his eyes, furious that he should die in training without avenging his family.

Clink. Clink. Thud

Sasuke opened his eyes as he watched the approaching weapons get knocked away by a shadow. Before he knew it slender arms were picking him up. He looked up to see who his savior was. "Yumi?" He whispered weakly.

"Good afternoon Hiashi-san." There was an evident coldness in my voice.

I looked over Sasuke who was bleeding in many places. He used what little strength he could to curl into my embrace, long overdue help had finally arrived. Adults were supposed to be taking care of this situation.

"What is the meaning of this?" He replied with the same edginess to his voice, but I would not relent.

"That is what I should be asking you, Hiashi-_san_." My tone of voice mocked him with the honorific.

"I am merely training the last Uchiha to be stronger."

"You mean this little boy who is half-dead. This, THIS is how you treat the Last Uchiha? Tsk Tsk." I smirked inwardly, using the exact same words Hiashi used before he snatched Sasuke away from me before. "Do not misunderstand, I do not underestimate your abilities as a guardian Hiashi-san, but you are a busy man and you simply do not have the time to be a sufficient caretaker of the last Uchiha. Rest assured he will have the best care at MY household."

Hiashi growled.

Sasuke looked at the man fearfully.

I shifted him in my arms so that he was more comfortable. "Don't worry about the crazy man." I grinned. I watched as a ghost of a smile appeared on Sasuke's lips before I looked back to Hiashi who was fuming.

"How dare you insult me! Your impudence could cost you your rank!" Hiashi glared as he continued, "You do not have the authority to take back the Uchiha."

I glared back, not giving up. But inside I could hear myself thinking, 'he's right, I don't have the authority to do this…oh well!'

"I-!"

I was cut off by a new voice.

"But I _do_ have the authority to give guardianship of the Uchiha over to Yumi. She is perfectly capable of taking care of him."

"H-Hokage-san." Hiashi bowed his head in respect.

"Let us not repeat this mistake again." The old figure said sternly.

Sasuke and I exchanged secret smiles before I gently hefted him up to get a better grip and returned to pick up Naruto.

"Naruto! Naruto, what are you-"

"I'LL KILL YOU I'LL KILL YOU I'LL KILL YOU!"

Naruto was screaming and wrestling with Neji, rolling around on the floor. Hinata looked shaken.

I sighed and put Sasuke down as I grabbed Naruto by the back of his t-shirt and held him up to my face level.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto's eyes widened as he saw me staring at him with a rather fake hurt look. He fell for it.

"Yumi…I didn't mean to…I'm sorry…" Naruto lowered his head in shame. I rolled my eyes, damn that kid was naïve. I pretended to sigh heavily, "Ok Naruto, I'll forgive you."

He brightened up considerably…how weird.

There was a slight 'thump' behind me so I whirled around. Shit…Sasuke passed out. He looked even worse than he did before.

"Sasuke-kun hasn't been eating or sleeping much. Hiashi works him very hard." Said Hinata softly. I nodded and thanked her for the information. With gentle hands, I picked up the said boy and jerked my head forward for Naruto to follow. He smiled and waved at Hinata before we bid our good-byes and left.

…to be continued

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Read, Review, YAY


	5. Possession

A/N: Uhm……………… stares at a mob of angry readers………..it's been a while? ) gets beat up eto… here…next… chapter…

Thanks for reading darlings! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Chapter Five  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Since I knew Sasuke had a seething hatred against the Konoha Hospital, I decided to take him to Naruto's and my apartment instead. I carefully shifted him in my arms to that he could be more comfortable before I stretched out a hand and took Naruto's. I teleported us into my room, which made me wonder why we had locked doors since someone could just teleport inside anyways but that's besides the point, and carefully placed Sasuke in my bed.

I told Naruto to sit quietly in the living room and gave him a scroll to read before hurrying to fetch the first aid kit. Obviously Naruto, being only seven or so, didn't know what to do with a scroll and ended up following me around anyways. Sasuke was semiconscious and tossing in his sleeping state. He whimpered loudly as pain scorched every wound Hiashi gave him.

"Yumi!" Sasuke cried out in his sleep. He was very feverish and was sweating like crazy.

I cringed when I heard him cry out. It was just so weird to feel needed by a kid, I mean come on, I am Yumi the stoic orphaned anbu for heavens sake.

I began to work quickly and carefully. I cleaned his wounds and bandaged them carefully before using a little chakra healing trick that the Fourth taught me when I was a kid.

How did I know the Fourth? Oh, did I mention that he was Kakashi's former teacher and I had a huge crush on him, the Fourth not Kakashi, when I was like…eight? Didn't think so. That crush had an abrupt ending when my training intensified and I saw less of him.

I sighed and placed a cool cloth on Sasuke's forehead before brushing some strands of hair out of his face. Naruto was sitting on the edge of the bed watching me tend to Sasuke with an infinite childish curiosity.

"Is he dead?"

"I hope not. Come Naruto, I'll make some snacks."

Naruto hopped down from the bed and followed me to the kitchen where I made some dango and sweet things.

"Is Sasuke going to live here with you now?" Asked Naruto softly. His eyebrows were furrowed as he gazed fixatedly on my cup of steaming tea.

"Most likely. That way you'll have a friend to play with. Wouldn't that be nice?"

Naruto nodded his head as every little kid would before cramming another sweet cake into his mouth. There was one more on the plate and as I reached for it, another hand shot out to claim it. I whipped around and saw Kakashi pulling his mask back up after finishing off my treat.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, rather aggravated. He was the last person I wanted to deal with right now.

"Ah Yumi dearest, I came to check up on you. Hiashi-san filled a rather nasty report against you to the Hokage."

Silence.

I burst out laughing; that was so typical of Hiashi but it was the most stupid thing he could do that instance. The "great and powerful" Hiashi basically went whining off to the Hokage because I saved Sasuke from having his ass kicked. Hilarious. Kakashi added in a few of his chuckles and raised his hand to try and pat my back before Naruto ended his action with a sharp glare.

Kakashi sheepishly withdrew his hand under Naruto's scrutinizing stare before clearing his throat.

"So where's the boy?"

"He's sleeping."

Kakashi regarded me for a second. I was staring blankly into the steaming cup hoping that Kakashi would just leave. My head began to pound from all of today's activities and I just wanted to get some sleep.

"Kakashi would you-?"

"Of course."

With an indignant yelp, I was swept up off my chair into Kakashi's arms.

"Let me go you stupid jerk! I wanted you to leave!"

"We'd better get ready for bed." He smiled cheerily.

A low growl emitted from Naruto's throat. Kakashi smiled placidly, "You wouldn't want me to drop _our_ beloved Yumi would you?"

I moaned in frustration. With a long list of things to do still undone, I decided it was best that I got rid of Kakashi as fast as I could.

"Naruto, the forks are in the lower cupboard."

Kakashi pouted visibly as Naruto ran to get his favorite weapon against the perverted anbu. He carried me to the couch and gently placed me down.

"Get some sleep ok?" His boyish grin softened as he ran his fingers through my hair. I rolled my eyes and batted his hand away with my own.

"Good night." I yawned and watched as he teleported away, just as a fork came flying through the air and embedded itself in one of the paintings on my wall.

I got up from the couch and walked Naruto over to his own apartment before helping him get ready for bed.

"Bye Yumi." He murmured as I turned to leave. I felt his small arms wrap around my leg as he hugged me. I ruffled his hair before tucking him into bed. I left his apartment and locked it securely before returning to my own.

I was surprised to see that Sasuke was sitting up when I walked into my room.

"Yumi?" He asked tentatively, afraid that it was all just a dream. 

"Yeah, how're you doing Sasuke?"

Despite his wounds he launched himself into my arms as he always did when he saw me. I patted his back as he buried his head into my stomach. Hey I'm getting pretty good at this.

All of the sudden the air became very cold and tense.

I put up my guard and my eyes narrowed in suspicion. I slowly reached for the hidden kunai inside my belt. I whirled around, one arm around Sasuke, the other launching the kunai where it sailed through the open window.

I never opened the window and Kakashi just teleported in and out.

My eyes went into anbu mode, scanning and analyzing for the intruder.

"Yumi. And Sasuke too, isn't this just lovely?"

Sasuke and I froze in recognition of the voice. Blood was pounding in my ears as I took on a battle stance and turned to face the boy I once worked under.

"Itachi." I hissed.

There he stood, Captain Itachi, or so I knew him before he betrayed Konoha, in all his glory. He smirked as his eyes traveled from me to Sasuke with a knowing glint.

"So it is you who is hindering my little brother's skill development. I meant for him to live alone and hate, and therefore grow stronger so that he would one day be worth killing."

"I HATE YOU!" Sasuke lunged at his older brother with bare fists, trying desperately to land a hit. His fury intensified as I pulled him back before Itachi could cause him even more pain.

"I'll deal with him. You go get some sleep…or at least sit down over there."

Sasuke snarled murderously at Itachi before he obediently went over to the chair I pointed at and sat down.

I watched his progress out of the corner of my eye before returning my full attention back to Itachi.

"What business do you have here? I get to have the pleasure of killing you." I spoke icily as I drew my favorite katana from beside my bed.

"Now now, Yumi, what way is this to greet your superior?"

I snorted in contempt. "Superior? You mean traitor."

Where was this bold attitude coming from? The last things I said to Itachi when he was still the captain of the Anbu were "Yes sir, no sir, mission accomplished sir" and that was it.

I readied myself for his attack as he began to walk toward me. All of the sudden, his eyes glowed red and a powerful burst of chakra pulsed from them. I opened my mouth in a silent scream as I felt my body freeze in place. Itachi drew nearer as I struggled to unbind the spell of the Uchiha's Sharingan.

"YUMI!" Cried out Sasuke.

"S-stay t-th-there S-Sasuke!" I gritted out.

I watched Itachi raise his fist and I thought he was going to beat me up just for the hell of it before he killed me but as he let his fist fly, when it reached my cheek, his hand opened and, with astonishing care, caressed my cheek.

I shuddered as I tried to break the invisible bonds that rendered me useless. His hand trailed down my cheek and he spoke again.

"Such a lovely thing. You were always my favorite, Yumi."

Was this guy hitting on me? I was seriously going to gag, even if he did use to be Konoha's number one bachelor.

"D-don't t-t-tou-ch m-me." I hissed through clenched teeth. It's kind of hard to talk when you're frozen in place.

He gripped my chin firmly and raised it so that I was staring into his red eyes.

"I do not take orders from you; I believe it's the other way around."

His hand drifted down to my throat before his grip tightened considerably. At this, Sasuke jumped on Itachi's back but was brutally thrown off and onto the floor. Itachi swept Sasuke up with one hand and tossed him into a closet. He melted the lock on the door so that Sasuke could not get out.

"S-s-sasuke…" I gasped.

Itachi smirked before releasing my throat, letting his hand ghost down further, dipping below the neckline of my shirt…

All of the sudden, a kunai was embedded in Itachi's hand. He shifted his eyes to the new figure as he pulled the kunai out from his bleeding hand.

"Ah, Hatake Kakashi, it is good to see you as well."

"What are you doing here? And what the hell are you doing to Yumi?"

"Is she yours? Well that's too bad, because what I covet…" He turned to me and took one of my motionless hands, and brushed his lips on it. "…soon belongs to me."

Great, just great; a pervert and a psycho. For a girl who has never had any male attention for the first 16 years of my life, this was definitely a turn for the worse.

Kakashi lunged with his patented attack, the chidori, at Itachi. Itachi cursed and released me to dodge the attack, his own weapons in his hands, ready to be used. Suddenly other blurs appeared in the room as more anbu appeared, drawn by the dark chakra they recognized as their former leader. Itachi gave me a look that clearly said, "I'll be back for you," before he disappeared in a puff of smoke and I found myself spiraling into a pleasing dark oblivion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

to be continued…

A/n: SATs in two weeks! OO And I have many choir performances coming up too! Two at Disneyland and two concerts as well as festivals!


	6. The Past and An Appearance

Random Notes: Hey you guys…ha…ha…ha pleasedontkillme! I'm sorry I haven't updated for a long time. Yeah…it's been a while…for some reason when I'm stressing for tests I decide to update… yeah….so…I have 3 AP tests coming up and SAT IIs. Lovely isn't it? Well enough of that… Thanks for the reviews guys!

Disclaimer: I do not not not own Naruto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first thing I remember seeing waking up was Naruto's face peering doubtfully at me. He had crawled onto the side of the bed and was staring intensely at my sleeping face. I struggled to sit up, Naruto grabbed one of my arms and tried to help me up, to find myself in an unfamiliar room. I ran a hand through my long hair and choked as Naruto, who had finally deemed that I wasn't going to die, tackled my neck with a hug.

"Yumi." He whimpered.

I patted him on the back to comfort him, a skill I learned to do ever since this whole fiasco started. The door to the room swung open and we both looked up to see Kakashi standing there with a bowl of soup at hand. He stumbled slightly, as a small blur shoved passed him and was at my side.

"Sasuke!" I smiled. I was afraid that no one remembered to let him out of the closet that Itachi had imprisoned him in. He regarded me for a second before giving a small bow.

"Thank you." He whispered. My smile widened as I ruffled his hair.

"No problem. You're a good kid."

"Am I a good kid?"

I raised my eye at the question that _Kakashi_ had posed. He set the soup down on the nightstand beside the bed before occupying the chair that Naruto was sitting in before I woke up.

Deciding that the question was better left unanswered, I replied with another question, "Where are we?"

"In my house of course!" Kakashi's visible eye curled up as he smiled. "You've been out for three days. Which is pretty amazing since most ninjas would take three to four weeks to work off the Sharingan's effect."

Sasuke held out some clothes that he had brought from my house when Kakashi brought everyone to his own house. I nodded gratefully and gingerly made my way over to the restroom.

Locking myself in, I fell backwards against the wall and dragged myself down, scrunching into a fetal position. I didn't want to tell them but paralysis was not the only effect that Itachi's Sharingan had on me. With a soft whimper I clutched my head as some of the horrifying images the power had triggered returned.

_Alone…when was the last time I was truly alone?_

_Why am I remembering this now?...this... _

_It's kind of cold out here. It's starting to snow._

_A poor kid out on the streets...it's not uncommon…_

_My stomach has shrunk so much that I can't even feel the pain of hunger anymore._

_I can't feel my feet._

_Maybe I'll catch a rabbit and make some shoes out of it tomorrow…_

_If there is a tomorrow…_

_Why are they looking at me like that?_

"_SCUM! DIRT! GET OFF OF OUR STREETS"_

_I'm sorry._

_I can't help being homeless._

_Please don't hit me anymore…_

_Or please do…_

_Send me into sweet darkness…_

My eyes swam back into focus as I involuntarily shuddered. I hurriedly stepped into the shower and turned on the water. It was hot and I opened my dry sticky mouth to taste the sweet liquid. Rinsing my mouth I ran my hands through my hair. Shampooing and soaping up. Dully I watched the suds flow into the drain.

After a while I turned off the shower and got out. I hurriedly grabbed a white towel sitting neatly on the rack and pulling it around me. I could see old scars on my arms and my stomach…on my thighs and legs. Old wounds…not even from missions. That's what makes it so pitiful. Humans would actually inflict pain on those who already have nothing. A bitter smile reached my lips. Oh yeah…that's why I never wanted to care for Sasuke and Naruto as well. A bitter scarred heart cannot care for those who are still pure.

But they aren't pure. I reminded myself with a wince. Sasuke who has seen so much death, and Naruto who has seen only hatred…maybe that's why I think I will come to…

KNOCK KNOCK

Jolted out of my train of thoughts I hurriedly dressed and stepped out from the bathroom. It was a rather comical sight. Sasuke and Naruto had both dragged chairs from who knows where and sat in them in front of the bathroom door, waiting for me to come out. It was really quite touching.

"I think a nice walk will all do us some good don't you Yumi?" Kakashi smiled and offered me an arm. I took Sasuke's and Naruto's hand in each of my own and nodded. Kakashi visibly pouted but opened the door so that we could file out.

We started to walk towards the park and dare I say it we almost looked like…a family. Sasuke and Naruto on either side of me, Kakashi trailing at the back almost protectively.

When we reached the park there were already some kids there and both Sasuke and Naruto were excited to go and mingle so I released their hands. Kakashi snatched his chance and wormed his hand into mine as soon as I let go of the kids'. I raised an eyebrow and he smiled mischievously giving me a small wink. He led me over to a park bench and we sat down.

My eyes wandered, watching Naruto and Sasuke easily assimilate into the playground atmosphere. Thank god these kids are innocent…

"Thinking about something?" Kakashi inquired gently.

I must have looked zoned out or something so I shook my head. "No…no it's nothing."

"You've done a really good job with them." Kakashi stated as he watched Naruto fall over and get up without hesitation.

"Don't you mean they've done a really good job with me?" I smirked.

Suddenly Kakashi's hand was on my shoulder. I shivered inwardly at his touch.

"You've become stronger…" He whispered…was that seduction in his tone!

I shrugged his hand off my shoulder before he could do anymore damage and returned to watching Sasuke and Naruto play. Huh…never noticed it before but Sasuke is turning out to be quite the ladies' man. Look there was a gaggle, I mean a group, of them following him already.

"Aw, look Yumi, he's popular."

I snorted derisively. "So what?"

"Just like someone I know…only that person's a girl."

"…I don't know anyone who resembles that."

"Hey Hatake! Yumi!"

We both turned around to see a familiar ninja jogging up. He had a senbon needle sticking out of his mouth as usual. "Genma." We both acknowledged him with a nod. He was a good ninja, and a good man.

He smiled, "I haven't seen you guys in a long time."

"Mmm…" I hummed softly…not sure what to respond with.

"Well pull up some bench!" Grinned Kakashi, scooting over so that Genma could sit. Instead Genma took a seat by me. HELLo. What is he doing?

Genma snaked an arm around my shoulders. "Let's go have a drink."

I raised an eyebrow, "I'm underage…"

"Oh? I hadn't noticed."

Kakashi's gaze turned into a glare as Genma whispered into my ear. It was something really corny so I couldn't help but laugh at the stupidity of his comment. He rewarded me with a small pout.

"How about coffee then?"

"Mm…alright…wait…I have to watch Sasuke and Naruto."

"I'm sure Hatake can take care of that."

I gave a small grin, "No…I don't think so."

"Yeah he can, after all he is an anbu."

"We stopped doing D rank missions…A LONG time ago." I chucked.

Genma kept persisting until I agreed.

"Alright, just for a little…let me go tell Sasuke and Naruto first."

I started walking over to the playground. Suddenly there were cries from the children so I broke into a run. There was a girl with pale pink hair sprawled on the floor. The other children were standing in a circle watching the three with round eyes. Sasuke and Naruto were in the opening…damn.

"What's going on here?"

"Sakura called me a loser." Naruto sobbed into my shirt.

Sasuke looked up at me, not regretful at all. "I pushed her."

I held in my laughter before helping the little girl up. "I'm sorry, you know boys these days…" I said feigning worry. "What was your name again?"

"Haruno..hiccup…Sakura." The little girl said with tearful eyes. "I like…Sasuke-kun."

I almost choked. Didn't he just push her down? Whatever.

"Come on Sasuke, Naruto…let's go…Genma, that nice man over there, is going to treat us to some snacks ok?"

The little girl's parents came over presently and took her away and the rest of the kids dispersed, but not without some comments.

"Yeah! Sasuke! Good thing you got rid of the cooties!"

"That was so mean! Everyone knows Naruto _is_ a loser."

"You're cool Naruto!"

I gave a heavy sigh. "Ok so maybe they aren't exactly…pure" I muttered under my breath before escorting the two boys toward Genma.

"Can they come along?"

Genma grinned, "Sure, the more the merrier."

Presently we, everyone including Kakashi, were sitting in a small coffee shop. I ordered some hot chocolate for the boys and some tea for myself. Kakashi and Genma sported some black coffee.

"So, how is the mission coming along?" Asked Genma idly.

"It's going well." I replied softly, watching Sasuke and Naruto throw sugar packets at each other.

"If it's not too much trouble, would you like to go have dinner with me tomorrow night?" Genma smirked.

There was sudden silence at the table. Sasuke and Naruto had ceased their play fighting to look at Genma who stared back with the most sincere face he could muster. The two shrugged, hey the man bought them hot chocolate, they weren't ones to complain. Kakashi was staring intently at me, almost sure that I would decline.

"Sure…" I smiled. Kakashi's eye widened in shock before returning to its lazy state, not revealing what he was really thinking inside. Oh ho ho…is the great Hatake Kakashi…jealous?

"Great I'll pick you up at eight tomorrow then!" Genma grinned. He paid the waitress and excused himself with a gentlemanly smile before teleporting away.

"Eight tomorrow…" I grinned amusedly before standing up. "Naruto, Sasuke…let's go shopping!"

To be continued…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Random notes: yeah… that's it for now…hopefully, since its spring break ill be able to update again before it's over. 3 Review if you would like!


End file.
